Jealousy Lesson
by Illuminatedessence
Summary: Jealousy can destroy a couple or start it. Lets see what Kiba does to get the ball rolling.


**(A/N:** A one shot…because it's just too delicious to pass up and I'm dying for someone to write something like this. Besides, it's just sooo hot when Sasu-kun is jealous. Teehee.**)**

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of the Characters. I just own this hot idea..

**!Major Lemon Warning!**

Sasuke was LIVID. He was seething with anger as he watched that _dog_ touch her. He had no right. She was his and only his and when she got back to her apartment, she would find that out.

He had two goals and he had accomplished one already, seeing as he was back in Kanoha after four years. He understood that Sakura was angry with him for leaving, and trying to kill her…a few times. It wasn't his fault, though. She was in the way and she knew it. Now though, things were different. He didn't need to kill anymore, didn't need to avenge. That's when he came back. Itachi was dead and his second goal could wait. Besides, he hadn't wanted to be a father at sixteen, what was the rush and he knew he wouldn't have a problem with finding a willing mother.

Of course, when he came back, he had to take his punishment. It wasn't too bad considering he was the last Sharingan user. He had to go a year without missions and be paroled by ANBU members when he went anywhere besides the grocery store. Now he was finally free, seventeen and content…that is, until he saw that mutt kissing Sakura. _His _Sakura.

She was sitting comfortably on a bench and when he walked in sight, she stood up and walked off. She had ignored him completely, brushed him off. Then Kiba and his dog just happen to waltz by and push her up against one of the store walls, kissing her. It irked him to no end. Of course, Sakura pushed him off after a moment, flushed and obviously embarrassed by such public affections.

Kiba turned enough to get peripheral vision of Sasuke and deliberately smirked at him.

"K-Kiba! What was..," Sakura paused, looking in Sasuke's direction and gasped,"Oh, Kiba..you really shouldn't have d-done that. I'm going home, b-bye." With that, Sakura did a few hand signs and was gone.

'Good girl. She knows better than to do that. Though, she will still be thoroughly punished later. For now, I'll deal with Kiba. Damn mutt, trying to stake claim on my girl.' Sasuke thought angrily while stepping towards a sneering Kiba.

'Oh dear Kami! What was Kiba thinking? Kissing me in front of Sasuke like that…Now he's going to think I'm some sort of…oooh Kami!' Sakura thought and groaned as she walked though her door. Quickly pulling her ninja shoes off and sitting down, she rubbed the souls of her feat. The tension relaxed after applying a little bit of chakra and she sighed.

After a few minutes she went to her room and started the shower, pulling up her stained and wrinkled nurse uniform, she started on her breast bindings. If it hadn't been for Kiba, her uniform wouldn't have been so wrinkled, but pushing her against that wall like he did, caused her skirt to ride up, almost enough to see the girl-boxer red panties she was wearing. She really has no use for those horrid shorts, so she quit wearing them a while back. She shimmed out of her boxers and grabbed a towel, stepping into the steam coated bathroom.

Twenty five minutes later, she sighed, turning off the water and stepping onto the cold white bathroom tile as she dried her pink hair. She wiped the steam away from the mirror and noted that her hair had gotten too long again. She was going to have to get Ino-Pig to cut it again.

Wrapping the towel around her, she unlocked the bathroom door and opened it. She started to step out until she saw red sharingan staring back at her. What did she do? She grabbed at the closest object near her and threw it at the eyes.

Sasuke blinked. 'Did she just throw a fucking toothbrush at me?' He growled, taking in her state of undress. She sported a white raggedy bath towel barely able to fit around her bust and barely able to cover her front. He knew if she turned around, he could see her ass without her having to bend over.

"WHAT THE HELL SASUKE! What are you DOING HERE?" She yelled angrily, cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

"I am here to punish you Sa-ku-ra. You should have known better than kissing that dog." He said in a cool tone, no longer in front of her, but now behind her. He smirked, noting his assumptions right as he looked at her back side.

Before she could speak, however, she was being pushed towards her bed. She fell forward on it with a squeak, the towel undoing itself under her. She felt a sharp pain on her backside and hear the harsh smacking sound. Sasuke…was whipping her? Another slap elicited a whimper and she tried to crawl away. Sasuke smirked at this and grabbed her ankles, pulling her back in place.

"Ah-ah. Don't try to escape…it'll only make your punishment worse." Sasuke smirked, fire of lust and desire dancing in his onyx eyes. He noted the tiny scars that riddled her back. He remembered them from when she was stabbed by multiple kunai while protecting him. He took a moment to drift his fingertips to them in appreciation.

"Sa-sasuke..what are you doing? This..you shouldn't..I swear I didn't do that! I-" However, before she could finish he had interrupted. "Sakura," He started, his voice firm to make her hush and when she did, he continued. " I took care of Kiba…he shouldn't touch what isn't his..and what is clearly **mine**. Understand?"

She nodded, wide eyed. She was shocked to say the least. Her green orbs holding a tad of confusion and it twisted across her face as she muttered softly," So you didn't think I was..a-a wh-ore?" Her voice cracked at the end.

He crawled over her," No, but if you ever pull something like that again…the punishment will be ten times as…_bad_ as this one." His voiced his desire, licking the shell of her ear, loving how it elicited a shiver from her.

"Oh, and tell me exactly why you've been ignoring me." He said, staring down at her hungrily, hurt and anger flashing almost unnoticeably in his onyx eyes.

"I-ignoring y-you…I w-wasn't trying t-too…but, I thought it would..be..nnn-awkward since y-you tr-ied to kill me a while..back." She said brokenly as he stroked her inner thigh.

"Don't bring that up…you are mine and that's all that matters. The past is past, you were a hindrance at the time, but now..you're mine." He breathed, grinding his clothed arousal against her.

She moaned and arched her pelvis up against his, loving the touch. He smirked and planted open mouthed kisses along her neck. One hand slithered to her breast, kneading it roughly between alabaster fingers. Her creamy breasts and puckering, pinkish purple nipples exposed against his ragged breathing as he moved further down her skin. Muttering 'mine' and 'blossom' as he did so.

She slipped her hand under his black Uchiha shirt. Her breaths had long turned into greedy pants as she clawed and tore at his clothes. Once he was free of his confinements, he decided to take over. He gripped her hands with his left one, pulling them up above her head. She just blushed and squirmed, hooking her legs around his waist as he pushed against her, testing her slickness. When he thought she could handle him he thrust in, hard.

She arched against him, breathing out loudly when he pulled back and thrust again. He looked at her with a deep frown arched into his forehead and mouth. Had she already had sex? It angered him to think that she might have already consummated with someone else. He really couldn't tell because being a ninja required training and her barrier might have been broken that way. So instead he decided to ask, knowing she wouldn't lie to him.

"Have. You. Been. With. Anyone. Else?" He said, punctuating each word with a particularly hard thrust.

She cried out, an almost unintelligible 'no' past her lips as he careened into her, gaining speed the closer he got to bliss. He was hardly aware that she was digging her nails into his shoulder blades. She was clamping around him, tightly. The suction it was producing was delicious and frustrating. She cried out her orgasm, Sasuke following not long after.

He slumped against her, nuzzling himself against her sticky, heated flesh. She stretched out and sighed contentedly, surprised that he had been so jealous of Kiba that he had taken her.

"I can't believe you did that because Kiba kissed me." She muttered.

"Shut up." He growled, rolling off of her and pulling her to his chest.

She just smiled and 'mmm'ed her response, falling asleep. He watched her neck before leaning down and sucking at the flesh, biting until it left a mark. He smirked, thinking, 'There Kiba, that's MY mark.'

_Finished _


End file.
